Perfect Sky
by raydance
Summary: Well, if you read Change, you'll recognise the Psychedelic Stilettos. Otherwise, this is just a normal Rasen Kirin fic. Please, do pop down by zap.to/fortheloveoffire.. and do sign the guestbook! And oh, the links to the notes don't work here on FF.net


Perfect Sky

_**Perfect Sky**_

  
  
"This is it, Rasen," Kirin said mock-cheerfully as they made their way out of the cave. "This is our road to freedom."   
  
Rasen merely nodded. Kirin grinned at him, a genuine smile this time, and trailed after him. She was used to these mild reactions from Rasen. After all... Rasen couldn't display emotions.   
  
They emerged in the forest, the sky above them a clear blue, with puffy white clouds floating in the sky. Kirin stretched. "Ne, Rasen. Isn't it a beautiful day?"   
  
Rasen cocked his head at her. She thought for a while. "We could... go home." She faltered. Home. What was that? For at least 2 years now, she had been by Rasen's side; without a care, without a worry, only thinking of him. She hadn't been to her apartment in downtown Tokyo for about 10 years. Would she still recognise the place? The roads on which she lived before dashing off to join Rasen in Mori Kouran's quest? She shook her head, banishing the thoughts. _The major problem now is getting Rasen somewhere safe._ "Come on, Rasen. Let's go back to Tokyo."   
  


* * *

  
On the train, Rasen silently watched the buildings shoot by from the window. Kirin sat beside him, silent as well. Usually, her exuberant personality was more than enough to make up for his lack of speech, but this time... she was lost. _No more fights, no more purpose... just plain getting by in life..._ And it hit her. _But that's a challenge in itself, isn't it? Helping Rasen get by in life, with all his... losses. But I could teach him... couldn't I? Couldn't I teach him how to feel?_ She fiddled with the ring on her finger. It was the only thing in the world that would enable him to be understood by anyone at all... because it wasn't just his voice he had lost. He had lost the ability to emote.   
  


* * *

**_

Your face, perfect like the sky / Cold though the sun shines on it   
I don't know what's there beyond / A goddess... or just a child?

_**

* * *

  
From behind her sunglasses, she watched Rasen. His mouth was set in the same line that she knew had been on his face ever since that fateful time when he lost his emotions. His eyes... big... wide... empty. She would have cried, except that she was in public. He had lost so very much. All because he tries... tried to fight for somebody else. _It isn't fair... it just isn't._   
  
_::What are you thinking about?::_   
  
Kirin started. "Nothing."   
  
_::Don't lie. I know you too well.::_   
  
Kirin turned to him but didn't answer him directly. "Rasen, promise me that you'll never fight again. Not with your madogou at any rate. Please. I will protect you. I will do all that I am capable of. Just don't fight anymore."   
  
Rasen didn't reply by thoughts. But what he did do was to lightly squeeze Kirin's hand.   
  


* * *

**_

I'm not asking for even one smile / But only one tear from you.   
Just cry your first tear for me / And I'll melt into warm rain

_**

* * *

  
They got off the train, and Kirin tugged at Rasen's arm. "Come on, Rasen! Let's go by the scenic route!"   
  
She led him through the park, to where the fountain squirting water merrily into the air. The flowers beside the paths were in bloom, the red of the flowers against the green of the leaves. Birdsong sounded about all of them, and instinctively, Kirin raised her head to the sky. The sun shone gently down upon them, bathing them in soft warmth. _How long since we last saw something like this? How long since we last saw such a perfect sky?_   
  
_::Kirin...::_   
  
Kirin snapped out of her reverie to see Rasen staring at her emotionlessly. Or what seemed to be it.   
  
"Gomen ne, Rasen. I thought I'd revel in the open air a little."   
  
They carried on, Kirin stopping occasionally to sight birds, or to smell the fresh air. All too soon for their liking, they reached the apartment that Kirin owned.   
  
"Rasen... before we go in, I want to tell you something." She bit her lip, not knowing whether or not to continue.   
  
Rasen stood passively by the door, waiting. So Kirin blundered on.   
  
"Rasen, by entering my apartment, it symbolises that we've decided to start anew. To live a normal life. No more fighting for Mori, for Ura, it's us against the world now. And to do that, we'll have to learn... all over again. And maybe... somehow... you can learn how to feel again." The tears that she could control in the train now flowed down her cheek. _When... just when can I see this on Rasen?_ "What do you think? It isn't too late to turn back..."   
  
_::It was too late when we exited the cave. Please Kirin. Open the door. We can try.::_   
  
The gentle tears spilled down her face. _Yes. We can._   
  


* * *

**_

Someone's shattered the perfect sky / Now I'm tasting the salty rain   
Before you vanish in the mist / Let's run in the rain once again

_**

* * *

  
Kirin walked into the apartment first, with Rasen right behind. As she walked over to the kitchen, she felt something. And obviously Rasen did as well.   
  
_::There's someone else here.::_   
  
"Whoever you are, you better appear NOW." Kirin said sharply, looking around carefully. She shot another look at Rasen, who had his hand in his pocket and was no doubt ready to wield his madogou. _::You promised!::_ She thought fiercely at him, and was rewarded by the sight of him removing his hand.   
  
"Show yourself. Come out."   
  
From behind the sofa, a shadow shimmered gently before coalescing into a very familiar form.   
  
"Aoi!" Kirin said in surprise. "I thought we left you back there in charge of Ura!"   
  
Aoi shrugged. "You did. But well... We had to come back."   
  
"You see," said another voice from behind. "Mori Kouran doesn't like traitors."   
  
Rasen and Kirin whipped around to see Kadotsu lounging against the door. "The rooms," Kirin shouted, panicked. _It's not too high to jump from the windows, maybe we can lose them._ But in the corridor stood Hiruko. With Kirito at the balcony.   
  
Aoi sighed. "You're trapped, Kirin. Sorry." With that, she launched herself at Kirin.   
  
Kirin still held both the Shirahige and the Houkishin, which meant she was still a formidable opponent, even with Rasen on the sidelines. "Rasen stays out of this," she spat out between her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the other three. The Houkishin knocked out Aoi, and Kirin left her lying on the floor.   
  
Kirito leaped at Kirin, with the intention of killing. Kirin knew what was coming, and her Houkishin shot out with a menacing hiss. She had the upper hand, but Rasen knew that 4 against 1 would lead into death... for Kirin.   
  
He waited for a blow that he knew would come.   
  


* * *

**_

The rain's crashing down into us / Pounding rhythms onto my heart   
Is that moistness on your face (a tear)? / Or just the rain's cruel trick?

_**

* * *

  
_::Rasen, go, save yourself!::_ Kirin thought desperately at him. _::I'll give you the Shirahige, you can find someone else to help you!::_   
  
_::Without the Shirahige, you'll surely die!::_ He thought back.   
  
She only shook her head furiously and threw something at him which he caught by reflex. In his palm lay the glittering ring madogou. He looked up, only to see Hiruko appearing behind Kirin, his knives flashing dangerously. Kirin didn't know he was there! It was up to Rasen to do something.   
  
Kirin parried off blows from Kirito, her Houkishin making angry hisses. It was getting progressively harder now, without the Shirahige to help her. _At least I know I died helping Rasen._   
  
Kirito slashed out at Kirin, a feral grin on her face. Kirin's trademark sunglasses flew off, landing on the ground in a broken mess. Her blue eyes stared back at Kirito intensely, concentrating only on her.   
  
And then from behind, she heard the familiar _shim_ sound that she had known since she was with Rasen. Startled by it, she turned to see Rasen, the Koukai Gyoku in his hand, and the knives of Hiruko slowly disappearing.   
  
"Rasen, you promised." Kirin whispered. "What did you lose this time?"   
  
Wordlessly, Rasen opened his clenched fist to show the faint shadow of the Shirahige disappearing.   
  
Kirin looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Rasen..." _He gave that up... to save me._   
  
His eyes flickered to Kirito still behind Kirin. Kirito was now slowly advancing on Kirin, trying not to startle her, but with a swipe and another _shim_, Kirito quickly retreated. And this time, something else was disappearing.   
  
"Rasen!" Kirin said, terror creeping into her voice. She felt light... a little heady... and she knew what was happening.   
  
"Rasen!" She repeated, her hands becoming more and more translucent by the second.   
  
He came, and there was a look in his eyes she had never seen before. In spite of herself, she had to touch him. "Rasen," she said faintly, in a wondrous tone. And with that, what was left of her dispersed in a flash of light.   
  
A single teardrop splashed onto the ground where she had been.   
  


* * *

**_

Someone's shattered the perfect sky / The rain has become a sea   
All I ask is just one tear / A crystal glides down your cheek.

_**

* * *

  
Rasen whipped around. Aoi on the ground. Kirito and Hiruko left disabled. That left... Kadotsu. He stalked into the living room. _There._   
  
With a slash of his madogou, the last of the Four Gods of Death was destroyed. He stood, satisfied. He felt strangely pleased, high. _Nothing else left to vanish... nothing else left to lose... except myself._   
  
And it was happening. He had destroyed Kadotsu with only one thing in mind. To join Kirin where she was... in that perfect sky.   
  


* * *

  


[Notes to Perfect Sky][1]   
[PV to Perfect Sky][2]

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][3]
  * [FictionPress][3]
  * [Google][3]
  * [Facebook][3]
  * [Twitter][3]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][4]
  * [Twitter][5]
  * [Tumblr][6]
  * [Facebook][7]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: perfectskynotes.html
   [2]: perfectskypv.html
   [3]: #
   [4]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F186658%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F186658%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F186658%2F1%2F
   [7]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F186658%2F1%2F



End file.
